High School Never Ends
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: My first story!Plz go easy on me!It's been 3 long years since any one has seen or hurd from our blue blur!A curtain pink hedgehog has moved on now...for good...I suck at summaries but the story is better!Plz R&R. STORY DISCONTINUED!
1. The Beginning

Ages Of Main Characters

Amy-15

Shadow-18

Tails-13

Cream-13 (Older for the story)

Rouge-17 (Little younger in the story)

Knuckles-18

Sonic-18

Dear diary,

Everything is going fantastic. I have matured alot the past 3 years and Shadow has seen the new me and is starting to hang out with me at school an we hang with are friends. He is hanging out more now then he ever did before I think its the fact that I have matured and I'm not that girly 12 year old girl that used to chase after Sonic. Well as for what I wear now a days I wear mini skirts with tank tops or jeans and hoodies,I have to go now ttyl

xoxoxo Amy Rose

Amy put her pink and purple diary on her night stand by the side of her bed. Placeing it down she got up an went to the bathroom to get in the shower. she turned the knob of the shower to make the water at the right temputure.  
After she got it at the right temputure and got undressed from her night gown and steped in the shower. The warm water ran over her body, after she cleaned her quills and her body she got out grabing a towel to get dryed off. She dryed off and went to her bedroom an got her black mini skirt , pink halter top, and black high tops.  
Going an geting her black mascara and puting on her other it away and running down stairs she rushed an grabed her school bag, she got to the school bus just in time it was about to leave to school.

"Hey Amy come sit with me" Said a cream colored rabbit.

"Hey Cream,Is it ok if I sit with Shadow today?" Replied the pink hedgehog

"Yeah, can I sit with you on the bus ride home?"

"Sure" Said the pink hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow,do you mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all"Said the dark headgehog.

"Ok thanks, Do you want to sit together at lunch?" Said the pink hedgehog

"Sure, we can sit with Rouge and Knuckles and the others"

"That sounds great" said the pink hedgehog

There was dead silence between both hedgehogs until they got to school.

"Ok, See you in Drama class Amy" Said the dark hedgehog

"Ok,Bye Shadow"She said as she huged the dark hedgehog

She got up an walked to Math class

"What was that strange feeling when I huged Amy?" Shadow Thought as he srugged it off

Shadow decisded not to bother and walked to Science class

Shadows (POV)

Shadow walked in to his Science class and sat by a blue/purple male bat, named Dash

Suddenly a orange female fox walks in the class room,puts her stuff on her desk and sits down

"Hello class"Said the orange female fox

"Hello " Everybody in the class said

She starts to teach the class about the ecosystem and other things, as she was doing so Shadow got out he's cell phone and started to text Amy.

Shadow:Hey Ames Whats up?

Amy:Shadow what are you doing texting me when you are in class your going to get in trouble?

Shadow:I was bored and I had no one to talk too and I dont care if I get in trouble I will blame it on Dash if i do :P

Amy:LOL XD

Shadow:I love when u lol =)

"Shadow why the hell did you say that!"Shadow yelled out loud without knowing until...

" Do not swear in my class !" yelled

"Dash did it!"Shadow yelled

"Dash go to the principle's office NOW! yelled again

"Bu-"Dash was cut off by the teacher

"**NOW!"**

"Fine"Dash said glaring at Shadow who had a smirk on his face,Then Dash walked out of the class

Amy:Really?

Shadow:Y...ya I think It's cu...cute when u lol...

Amy:Thanxs Shadow =]

Shadow diden't replie until his phone vibrated and it was Amy

Amy:Shadow are u ok?

Shadow:Ya im fine :)

Amy:Ok...

Then the bell rings and all the students are let out of class and Amy and Shadow go to Drama class


	2. Sonic Returns

Normal (POV)

Amy walks in and waits for Shadow because there partners for Drama class

All of a sudden Shadow walks in to the class

"Hey Shadow" Said the pink hedgehog

"Hey Ames,Should we start to practice recusal?"asked the dark hedgehog

"Yeah, So what part do u think we need the most practice on?"asked the pink hedgehog

"I don't know,What one do you think we need to practice on?"

"Well to me we have to recusal the kissing sence because I know we are both not good at that part" said the pink hedgehog blushing when she said it

"Well I'm not good at that part at all so lets start recusal" said the dark hedgehog

"Ok"

Amy walks over to where Shadow was standing and then put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

Shadow was shocked and had his eyes open for a moment or two an then he closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist and started to kissed back

As this was happening some one was watching the whole thing

This was goin on for a minute or 2 after they pulled away the were both red in the face from blushing

"Was that good for our recusal?"Amy asked still beat red

Shadow was still shocked and opend his blood red eyes and just stared at the pink hedgehog

"Y..Yeah"Shadow said

Amy giggles "Ok, we better get to lunch every one is probably waiting for us"Amy said

"Ok"Shadow said still shocked at what happend

'Am i starting to have feelings for Amy?'Shadow thought

In The Cafeteria

"I'm going to go get my lunch, ill be back soon ok Shadow"Amy said

"Hey do you want me to come with you?" Shadow asked

"That's ok im fine"Amy said

"Ok" Shadow said

Amy's (POV)

'I wonder if Shadow is going to fallow me?'Amy thought

As Amy was makeing her way to her locker she saw Sonic makeing his way to her and she was wondering why he was here no one has seen im in 3 years.

"Hey Ames,What have you been up too lately?" Sonic said as he sounds like he knew what was going on

"Nothing really, why?And why are you here?"Amy asked

"Oh, I don't know,when did you see Shadow last Amy?" Sonic asked

"I dont know not to long ago, why?"Amy asked with cutiosity in her voice

"I don't know just woundering"Sonic said

"Ok Bye"Amy said as she was geting her lunch from her locker and closed it an started to walk away.

"Amy, I seen you kiss Shadow!"Sonic yelled to get her atencion

"WHAT,HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Amy yelled turning around

Sonic come walking up to her and put his hand under my chin

"Oh lets just say I saw you in the Drama room with him"Sonic moved in an was about to kiss her but then she slaped Sonic

"Don't you dare kiss me Sonic the Hedgehog!"Amy said with anger in her voice

Shadow's(POV)

"Were the hell is Amy she said she wont be long?"Shadow yelled

"Shadow don't worry so much she is probably talking to Sonic about something"Rouge said

"I'm goin to see if I can find her"Shadow said

Shadow ran out of the room to find Amy.

Amy's (POV)

"But Ames I thoughted you liked me i thought you want me to kiss you when you were younger"Sonic said

"Yeah when I had a silly little crush on you Sonic, people change and I am one of those people!"Amy said

Shadow comes and can hear there conversation so eavesdrops

"Come on Amy you are so mature now"Sonic said

"Sonic I don't give a shit if I have or not I like some one else and thats not you so back off!"Amy yelled and starts walking away

Sonic runs up to her and grabs her wrist an pulls her to were she was and then gets the other wrist really tight

"Sonic...stop..your ..hu..hurting me"Amy said with worry in her voice

Sonic pushs her over to the lockers and slamed her against the lockers and was leaning in to kiss her

Shadow saw this, running to where Sonic was and knocking him to the ground

After Shadow knocked Sonic down he ran over to Amy picking her up bridal style and running to the cafeteria Amy put her arms around his neck while he was running to the cafeteria

Amy rested her head on his white chest fur,she was comfortable in his arms she felt safe with him holding her, she was happy.

Soon they arived at the empty cafeteria, Shadow let Amy down and just stared at her

"Thank you Shadow"Amy said as she hugged him tightly

"No problem Amy"Shadow said in a soft voice and hugging her back

"Amy when Sonic tried to kiss you I heard a little something that I don't think I shoud be asking about, but Amy if you dont like Sonic,who do you like?"Shadow asked with concern


	3. Shadow Find's Out

"Oh, you heared that..."Amy said

"Yeah"Shadow said

There was silence for a bit before the pink hedgehog broke it

"I'll tell you later on the computer if your on or you can come over and i will tell you..."Amy said

"Ok"Shadow said

"Well I have to go now Shadow my next class starts in...2 MINUTES! IM GOING TO BE LATE!Amy yelled

"It's ok Ames I'll run you over there so you won't get detention"Shadow said

"But then you'll be late for class, and you'll get detention"Amy said

"That don't matter anyway im skiping class anyway"Shadow said

"Well if you are,I am too"Amy said

"But Am-"Shadow was about to say but he was cut off by a certen pink hedgehog

"Nope I'm come with you even if you like it or not"Amy said

"Fine"Shadow said

Shadow's (POV)

I picked up Amy and ran her to the bleachers. She had her arms around my neck and her head was on my ceast it looked like she was comfortable in my arms.  
Then I got to the blechers with Amy,leting her down to her feet so we could go sit on the bleachers. Then we walked to the top of the bleachers and we sat was looking at the clouds and I was just stairing at her like she was the only thing in front of me.

"Amy looks so beautiful"Shadow thought

"Shadow?"Amy said as she was stairing at the black and red hedgehog

Shadow snaped out of his trance when she said his name and was stairing at him

"Ya Amy?"Shadow said

"Why were you stairing at me?"Amy asked

"Umm"Shadow was thinking for a exuse

"It's ok Shadow you don't need to tell me"Amy said as she was smileing

"Amy do you want to walk with me and I will walk you home?Shadow asked

"Sure I have to text Cream that I'm walking with you because she is expecting me to sit with her on the bus"Amy said

"Ok Ames"Shadow said

Amy's (POV)

I got out my Black Berry cell phone and started to text Cream

Amy:Cream, Shadow wants to walk me home and I said yes so I will sit with you tomorrow,ok?

Cream:Ok Amy,Where are u,u were't in Chemistry class?

Amy:Oh,Me and Shadow are at the bleachers by the was skipping class so I did too

Cream:Ok well me,Tails,Rouge,Knuckles,and Sonic are comeing to the bleachers ok(They meet up with him in the hallway when they past by so thats why they know hes back... sorry lol)

Amy:Cream don't let Sonic come Shadow's goin to kill him and I mean it Sonic tried to kiss me and he slammed me in to lockers because I wouldn't kiss him and now I have a bruses on my back now...:(

Cream:OMG Ok I'll try to get Sonic away ok

Amy:Ok Cream thanks

Cream:Np

I stoped texting Cream and looked at was stairing at the clouds.

"Burr... It's cold out here" Amy Said rubbing her arms trying to keep her arms warm(Its november)

"Here have my hoodie"Shadow said as he took off his hoodie and gives it to Amy

"Thanks Shadow"Amy said with a smile on her face

"Your welcome Amy"Shadow said

Just then I notice that Cream,Tails,Rouge,and Knuckles come over and sat by me and Shadow

"Hey guys"Amy and Shadow said together

"Hey" They said together

"Cream how did you get Sonic to go away so he wouldn't come here?"

"We told him that you were in the Math class and told him that you had to talk to him,then before we knew it he was got to the Math classroom"Cream said

"Haha I wonder if he knows that you were trying to get away from him"Amy said

"Amy lets go"Shadow said

"Ok, Bye guys I'll talk to you later"Amy said

Shadow's (POV)

I walked with Amy to her house that was 4 blocks away from Sea View High,She was still wearing my hoodie because it was still chilly out side, I didn't mind at all I wanted her to stay warm an not get a cold.  
We arived at her house and I said that I would come over in a hour so we can hang out and order pizza.I was a few blocks from my apartment and I took my time just thinking as I was leaveing Amy's house to go to my apartment and drop of my stuff off and I was thinking of Amy the whole way to my apartment

"I wonder if im the one that Amy likes"Shadow thought

"If I was I would always stay by her side I would always protect her even if i'm not the person she likes"Shadow said in his thoughts

I turn to the apartment building and walked in the front doors and went over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button an then the elevator arived, I went in and pressed the button that said ' floor 3' .Then I waited for the elevator to move and go to the 3 floor,then it stoped and the elevator doors opened.

Walking out of the elevator and going to the apartment that had a door number of '319' on the door,then he found his apartment,takeing out his house key to unlock his apartment, puting the key in the slot and unlocking the opened the door of the apartment walking in an puting his stuff on the kitchen table. The room had a tan carpet in the liveingroom and had light brown walls. the kitchen was not fancey just good for 1 or 2 people. There was a mediem sized bedroom, with the bathroom built in the bedroom.

He went into his bedroom,then walked over to his dresser an took out his black and blue boxers, black long slived button up shirt,with black pants,also he had took out a hoodie that was white and red and put them on then walked out of his room and put on his black and red DC went over to the couch turned on the t.v.

And put on football to watch for a bit till he had to go over to Amy's.

45 minutes later

"I better go and get to Amy's now"Shadow said in his thoughts

So Shadow walked out of his house and locked his door and ran down stairs,running over to Amy's house,Shadow noticed Sonic was there talking to Amy,So he hid behide one of the bush's in front of Amy's house.

Amy's (POV)

"I have to get Sonic away from my house Shadow is comeing over any time soon,If he see's Sonic he is going to kill him"Amy thought

"Amy who the hell do you like if its not me!"Sonic shouted

"Im not telling you Sonic you will know soon,maybe."Amy said

"MAYBE!"Sonic yelled

"Sonic just go an leave me the fuck alone!"Amy yelled

"But Am-"Sonic was cut off by Amy's door slamming in his face

Sonic sighs and walks away just then a black and red figure jumps out of the bush and pushs Sonic from the walk way.  
Amy runs over and sees Shadow punching Sonic in the face.

"Shadow?"Amy asked

"Am..y"Shadow said as he droped Sonics limp body on the ground with blood driping from the side of his mouth

"Shadow what did you do to him?"Amy said as she ran over to Sonic

"I..thought he hurt you..."Shadow said

"Why did you think that?"Amy asked as she was trying to wake up Sonic

"I don't know,ever sence he slammed you into the lockers today"Shdow said

"Shadow... I didn't think that you cared so much about me..."Amy said in a quite tone putting Sonic's head on the ground and walking over to Shadow

"I will always care about you Amy...that will never change I promise you that"Shadow said going over to Amy and pulling her in to a hug

"I think...im falling in love with...Shadow the Hedgehog"Amy said in her thoughts smileing as she thought

"Thank you Shadow,I really am happy that you will always care about me..."Amy said in a soft tone still embraceing Shadow

I noticed that he was takeing his arms away from my waist but then I took his hands and put them around me again,then I layed my head on his soft white chest fur,still hugging him.

"We should go get Sonic and put im in the house till he wakes up and then we can bring him back home,ok?"Amy said

"Ok"Shadow said

Shadow went over an picked up Sonic and walking back with him waiting to go in the house so they could order pizza, they walked in and Shadow put Sonic on the couch and I went to the other couch and sat there and turning on the tv to watch The Vampire Diaries, it was 6:30 Pm and it came on at that time.

"You watch this?"Shadow said

"Yeah, there is alot of stuff you don't know about me even you knew me for 3 years and now your just starting to know me"Amy said as she was going over to the phone and the phone book and bringing it over to the couch with her

"Here order what you want it doesen't matter what I get, just order mediem or large deluxed if thats ok, is it ok?"Amy asked

"Yeah it's fine whatever you want im good with it"Shadow said

"Ok well ill be right back"Amy said

Amy walks up to her room and picks up a picture on her bedside table and it was Amy and Shadow at Amy's 15 birthday. Shadow had his arm around Amy's waist and Amy had a arm on his sholder and they were both smileing.

Suddenly Shadow walked in and said

"I ordered, it will be here in 20 minutes"Shadow noticed that Amy had a picture in her hand and walked over to her

"Whats that?"Shadow said

"A picture of me and you at my 15 birthday..."She said

"Why do you put it on you night stand?"Shadow asked

"Shadow I have to tell you now..."Amy said in a soft an quiet tone

"Ok,tell me..."Shadow said

"Shadow...I like...you"Amy said looking in his blood red eyes


	4. Who's HE?

Shadow was shocked at the news he had gotten from didn't know what to say nor what to do he just sat there zoned out in his own little then he noticed that Amy was sitting on the floor by the bed crying softly.

"I..I'm sorr..sorry"Amy maneged to say threw her tears

"Amy why are you sorry?It's okay... don't cry please"Shadow said hugging the pink hedgehog to his chest and wiping her tears away at the same time

"Shadow...I didn't want to tell you because of your reaction...I'm sorry..."Amy said still hugging Shadow

"Amy don't worry its okay, I'm not mad...now lets g-"Shadow was cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing

"Come on Shadow lets go get the pizza..."Amy said sadly because she didn't hear the words that she wanted from Shadow.

They walked down stairs and Shadow walked over to the door to get and pay for the pizza and Amy went over to the couch and sat down with her head in her closed the door and walked over to the sofa and sat by the pizza on the floor and hugged Amy.

"Amy whats wrong?"Shadow whispered in her ear and making her twitch

"Nothings wrong..."Amy said softly in his ear

"Are you sure?You look like your sick to your you felling sick at all? ..."Shadow said pulling from the hug and looked at her face that was beet red.

"What?What are you talking about I'm just...Its just..."Amy was cut of by her falling to the floor unconscious

"Amy!"Shadow yelled as he got off the sofa and picked her off the floor and felt her forehead.

'Whats wrong with her, shes hot as hell!Is she sick?'He tought as he got off the floor and ran to the Hospital

At The Hospital 7:00pm

Shadow rushed to the entrance and entered the ran to the front desk.

"Someone help her she has a high fever and she is unconscious!"Shadow yelled

A nurse ran over to him with a move-able bed and Shadow put Amy on the move-able bed and the nurse ran down the hall with Amy on the went to the waiting room and sat in a chair

Shadow got his cell phone out and started texting Cream,Tails,Rouge,And Knuckles to get to the Hospital as soon as they he herd a screech from truck tires and load knew who it was emdently.

Knuckles ran into the room with rouge right behind came to a stop and Rouge ran right into him and hit the ice cold floor.

"Rouge!Are you Alright!"Knuckles got to the floor and helped Rouge to her feet

"Yeah I'm fine,don't worry about me"She said as she was holding onto Knuckles and then she let go of him

"What do you mean don't worry!I would worry alot if you got hurt and I don't want that to happen..."Knuckles shouted

"Hey guys over here!"Shadow Yelled to Rouge and Knuckles

"Were coming!"Rouge said

Rouge and Knuckles ran over to Shadow,when a orange colored fox and a cream colored rabbit ran to the three of them.

"What happened to Amy!"Cream cryed out worried for Amy's safety and crying onto Tails chest and embraced him

"I don't know she was telling me something and she passed out and I don't know why but she had a high fever..."Shadow said sadly and every one could see he was worried about Amy.

"That's weird,Amy never rarely gets sick..."Tails said confused

"Yeah,Amy rarely ever gets sick,she is always active so I don't understand"Rouge stated

Just then a tall yellow male hedgehog in a white lab like coat came in the waiting room with a clip bored in his right hand and a name tag on his lab coat that said""on it.

"Hello are you guys here for ?"the yellow hedgehog asked

"Yes we are...do you know why she has such a high fever?"Shadow asked trying to sound calm

"Well it looks like she is sick and was sad about something and she was saying someones name I believe the name she was saying was Shadow and she was crying for some reason when she said it,but I told her that he was in the waiting room,who is this Shadow person?"The doctor asked

"I'm Shadow"the black and red hedgehog said "Well she wanted to see you so if you would come with me."He said trying to get Shadow to come with him

Shadow followed him to Amy's room that was on the 3rd floor of the they got there the doctor left and Shadow was by the door,he opened the door and he saw Amy sleeping on the closed the door and walked over to the left side of the bed and sat in the chair right by the looked at Amy wondering why she was saying HIS name and crying...

"Amy please be okay get well soon please... I will look after you while you are sick,I'll stay by your side the whole time..."Shadow whispered

Shadow then noticed that Amy was waking from her deep eyes fluttered open and seen Shadow and began to cry her heart looked confused and was wondering why she was crying.

"Amy...Why are you crying its only me...?"Shadow asked sadly with his face looking at the tiled floor

"It's noth..nothing" Amy said not trying to make eye contact with Shadow

Shadow looked up and took his hand and put it under her chin so he could make eye contact with her"Amy please whats wrong please tell me..."he said looking in her green eyes,then he pulled her into a hug and whispered "Tell me..."

"Shadow ... it's because...I tough that you didn't like me the way I liked you and I don't know if you do bu-"Amy was cut off by Shadow kissing her and she put her arms around his neak,he pulled away after about 2 or 3 minutes,and embraced Amy.

"Amy I love you forever and always... don't forget that.."Shadow whispered in her ear

"You..do?"Amy asked softly

"Yes I do"Shadow said pulling away from there embrace

"And your staying home from school and so am I because I'm helping you get better..."Shadow said

"Shadow you can't you have to go to school"Amy said

"No I'm staying by your side no matter what"Shadow said

"Well okay I guess but I'm going to be sleeping alot,What are you going to do while I sleep?"She asked

"I don't know ill find something"He said

Then a nurse came in the room with her clip bored in her hand

"...someone came to see you do you want him to come in?

"Ummm...Sure send him in..."Amy said wondering who it could be...

Who is HE? is it Tails,Knuckles,Dash,Sonic?What happens next? What will Shadow do? Why am I asking YOU all of this?

LOL


	5. Sucks Balls

I am Discontinueing this story for purposes, of me being lazy and Cause I have better things to write about and this story sucks balls


End file.
